1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device with a diathermic function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile Phones have become highly popular electronic devices in recent years. The reduction in cost of the mobile phones has placed them in the affordable range of most people. Due to the rapid progress in technology, more functional and powerful mobile phones are constantly being invented. In order to meet costumers' demands, the mobile phone manufacturers often add many new functions and techniques to the mobile phone. For example, in the most modern mobile phones, a digital camera function and external keyboards are embedded in the mobile phone, both increasing convenience and enhancing the users' lifestyle.
Today's mobile phones utilize LEDs or OLEDs. Therefore, they need a DC-DC converter with a charge-pump function to raise the voltage of the mobile phone battery so that the above-mentioned devices can be driven. If the high voltage outputted by the DC-DC converter can be utilized to provide power to other devices (e.g. the new functions mentioned above), the value of the whole mobile phone will be increased.